Choco Marimo
by AnnaHiwatari
Summary: Valentine's Day and Zoro misses his loved one... It's already been two days since Sanji went to a business trip and the whole fuss about the Valentine's Day made the green-haired one really tense and sad. With an idea of a friend, Zoro will try something he never did before - make Valentine choco.


**_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_**

_Here's a nice and **sweet** ZoSan fanfic to celebrate this day! Although I'm, once again, without a Valentine that doesn't meant that I can't spend this day making my OTP happy ^^  
_

_enjoy and review!_

* * *

Comfort of the sheets was just too great for one to get out of the bed. Rays of mid February sun wiggle their way through the small opening of shut blinds. One of those warm lanes of light landed of the sleeping man's face. Slightly burning his cheek bone, the man frowned and turned his head away from the light, hugging the pillow under his head more. But that wasn't a solution – the sunlight was still there, now hitting the back of his head, making the soft green color of his head shine more.

The man didn't want it but he was awake ever since he felt the light burning his cheek. He frowned more, griping on the pillow, wanting to ignore everything and go back to the sweet dream he had. But the harder he tried to ignore things, the fainter the dream became. His ears were accepting every little sound; he could again hear his heartbeats and that annoying ray of light still burned his head.

"Fuck off!" he raged, throwing the once warm and comfy pillow to the window and hitting the wooden blinds. He was now sitting, slightly panting and giving death glare to the small rays of February sun that sneaked through the smallest opening of the blinds.

The man calmed down and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down and accept the new morning. After taking a few moments to himself, he looked at the lonely pillow and cold sheets on his left – it was empty for two days now and that feeling pierced the man's heart – he missed his lover. Although the man would often crawl to that side of the bed, it still wasn't enough to fill the dark hole in his soul… _he_ wasn't there.

Not wanting to make himself sadder by staring at the lonely side of the wide bed, the man slid out of the bed and took his clothes that were resting on the chair by his work desk. His day has started.

Putting on the light green and a bit cold shirt on his bare and warm chest made the man shiver a bit. Recovering quickly, the said man put on his favorite dark green baggy pants with lots of pockets and bare foot exited the room, not bothering to make the bed or pick up the pillow he send flying just few minutes ago.

Rubbing the back of his neck while yawning, the man remembered his lover and the scolding would go in the early morning.

"_You damn marimo! You are so disgusting! At least take a shower in the morning before putting on the clothes! Jeez, how can't that simple thing get into your idiotic brain?"_

On that words flashing into his mind, the _damn marimo_ stopped in his track and looked to his right where the door of the bathroom was. He clicked with his tongue, ruffled his hair in annoyance and went in, not wanting that words of the _stupid cook_ to haunt him the whole day.

After taking the refreshing and warm shower, the green-haired man fully awaked but a small yawn or two would escape his mouth occasionally. He put on the clothes he wore yesterday… and the day before, and dragged his feet over to the sofa in the living room. Falling on the sofa, not bothering to eat breakfast, the man grabbed the remote control and turned on the large TV in front of him.

Woman in professional clothes and with papers in her hands announced the morning news. Not wanting to listen to world economy disasters, latest high jacking and overall negative information, man clicked the button, changing the channel to soap opera, then to music program, then to sport until he got tired and annoyed and just threw the remote back in the pillows, leaving the morning program on the TV screen. He lost any will to watch the TV and just went to the kitchen to have his breakfast. With kitchen being connected with the living room, he could hear the cheerful talking and girly giggling on the TV's morning program. He opened the fridge and took the wrapped plate with sandwiches on which the yellow note was placed. He frowned at the handwriting and quickly unwrapped the food. Searching for a drink to soften and go along with the bread, the man couldn't help but hear the cheerful woman over the TV.

"_Sooo, as everybody knows, today's a really special day for all the lovers out there."_

The man's voice came right after, _"Yes. Today's the day where everything is decorated with red hearts, chocolate and __**love**__."_

_"Mhmm. Some lucky people will get delicious handmade chocolates from the people who love them."_

"_I remember when we were in high school – I used to get a bag full of handmade chocolate from the girls."_ The commentator said with a prideful tone.

"_Oh, Ito-san, please stop joking around."_ The man's colleague giggled while he tried to reassure her that he was telling the truth.

"_It's really true, Saya-san. Girls were all over me!"_ the man in gray suit – Ito – tried to calm the giggling woman next to him.

The man with plate of sandwiches and beer in his hands watched all that with disgust on his face, sitting back on the sofa. Just when he found the remote he threw earlier behind the pillows and was about to change the channel, the woman on the TV calmed down her laughing and spoke up.

"_Everyone, today's Valentine's Day! Surprise your loved one with a nice gift followed by the delicious handmade chocolate hearts."_

"Yeah, like that will work…" the man holding the food in one and the remote in the other hand frowned to the cheerful woman but decided to hear what else she was about to say.

"_I'm sure they will be delighted to see how much work and love you put into your creations. Just go for it! And if you don't know how to make the delicious wonder, stay with us and you'll see. We'll be going to our kitchen to join Sawamura-san, our—"_

He changed the channel. The green-haired man didn't want to listen or watch the happy Saya-san, and he really didn't need to learn the process of making Valentine's chocolate. The kitchen is used only by _him_ and no one else. And in that moment, no matter how hard he didn't want to admit, he missed the one who worked around the kitchen. Even though he ate that man's sandwiches, he still missed the sound of pots and pans and the smell of delicious and fresh food sizzling on the stove.

"Shitty cook…" the man cursed under his breath and took a large bite of a most wonderful and delicious sandwich.

Parting words the cook said ringed in the green-head's mind every day. It wasn't anything special but they still made the taste of the food bitter and he would lose all his appetite.

"_We have a large celebration booked so I'll be going with the guys from the restaurant to another town. We have to cook for the upcoming Valentine's party these people are arranging. I don't know when I'll be back but I cooked enough food for a week so you won't starve while I'm out of town. Be careful and keep the apartment clean while I'm gone, damn marimo."_

The said _damned marimo_ couldn't say anything at that moment. What could he do - to drag the cook back and tell him not to go? It was that man's job to cook and he loved that job the most. The other man just couldn't be that selfish! He couldn't act like a little spoiled brat and whine for the cook to stay. He wasn't a brat but an adult so some time home alone isn't going to harm him.

And it's been already two full days since Sanji went on that job out of town. They did exchange messages so no one was worried if the other was fine and alive. But still… Zoro missed _**his**__ shitty cook_.

Not paying attention to the weather program on the TV, Zoro slowly finished the second ham sandwich the cook prepared for him. Every bite was followed by the gulp of the cold beer. Flipping randomly over the channels, Zoro threw the remote again in the pillows as all of them were about the present day – Valentine's Day.

After finishing the third and last sandwich, Zoro relaxed on the sofa enjoying the rest of his beer. Taking a large gulp, he remembered another scolding by the cook.

"_Don't drink too much you hopeless idiot! You're ruining yourself!"_

"Shut up…" Zoro said quietly and pressed the cold aluminum beer can on his lips. Tilting it upwards, he poured more of the golden liquor into his mouth. Looking up at the white ceiling, Zoro's ears were once again filled with cheerful giggling of the women over the TV.

_"Lovers, today is your day – spend the day with your loved one or the group of people you love. Make it count! Drop by the nearest store; get your lover a flower or a small gift or a delicious chocolate. A small gesture is enough to make your lover's heart skip a beat."_

The woman talked and talked and the more she talked about Valentine's Day and chocolate and love, the more depressing Zoro became. His dearest lover wasn't with him on this _wonderful day filled with love_. He turned off the TV, not wanting to listen any more to the love advices cheerful women talked about.

Zoro picked the empty plate and a beer can and went back to the kitchen. On the counter was still a plastic wrap with a yellow sticky note still attached on it. Zoro didn't even bother to look at it and just slid the empty plate in the sink. He threw the empty beer can in the trash and went back to the bedroom. He took his black leather jacket from the hanger and put it on. He wanted to get out of this apartment – it suffocated him and every little piece reminded him of Sanji and how much he missed that blond idiot he called his lover. Taking the apartment keys, Zoro stopped and looked at his cars keys that were resting on the table by the front door. He remembered Sanji and his scolding again.

"_Would it hurt you to walk a little and save the environment? You always drive that car around. Are you addicted to it?! On the better thought, maybe you should stay in that metal beast to prevent yourself from spreading the idiocy around."_

At that, Zoro would attack Sanji back with just as juicy insults. That shooting fire they had between each other would last and they would often lose the track of time and/or place. It often happened that they would argue on the street, in the stores or in any other public place where many people would witness that verbal brawl.

Zoro just sighed to the memory and closed the door behind him – he was going to take a stroll around the town to clear his thoughts and possibly escape the madness that apartment suffocated him with.

The apartment was left empty with sink full of dishes, some sofa pillows on the floor and a very messy bedroom with clothes, sheets and pillows out of place. Going back to the kitchen, the transparent foil with a sticky note was still lying on the counter.

"_Day 3 – breakfast_

_These are the ham sandwiches you love. I cut the crumb especially for you._

_Eat well!_

_Love, Sanji"_

And by his name was a cute emoticon of Sanji's head smiling with a small heart next to it. Sanji liked to make even the smallest things special and paid full attention to what his partner likes and dislikes. And although they fought very often, small things would make everything better and fill the room with love. That's why Zoro loved that cook so much!

…

Escaping the apartment and walking along the busy streets wasn't the brightest idea Zoro had. The streets were filled with people and that annoyed him – his peaceful walk wasn't like that at all. And wherever he would look were hearts, candy, love signs, giggling and laughter, couples in love and it all reeked of happiness. It didn't make the green-head any calmer – it only built annoyance which mixed with sadness and longing for a loved one.

"Good day, nii-chan! How about a chocolate sample?" a smiling girl interrupted Zoro's thoughts offering the nicely wrapped piece of candy. Zoro took it and thanked the girl but she continued there, "Try out our special Valentine's chocolate! Drop by the store and surprise your loved one."

"Sorry, I'm not interested." Zoro replied coldly looking up at the shop's balloon decorated sign.

"Oh, don't be like that! I bet your girlfriend would love some nice chocolate. We have a very delicious white chocolate hearts, just for you!" the girl continued with her happy tone and her happiness only hit Zoro's nerve.

"I said I'm not interested in any damn chocolate! What part don't you understand, girl?!" he didn't intended to, but that was quite a scene he threw in front of the busy shop. All the stares were pinned on him but Zoro only huffed and walked away – he really didn't need to be reminded of love.

Walking away, he only wanted to escape this love madness. Zoro crossed the street and went straight in the town's park. There was not a single reminder of Valentine's Day – only winter nature but without a trace of snow. Trees without leaves dwelled over the benches where old people spent their time talking or just enjoying the day. Some kids ran around but it was still a better atmosphere for a loner than busy Valentine's streets.

Zoro sat on the free bench and taking his hands out of his jacket's pockets he took out a wrapped chocolate heart and just stared at it. It really reminded him of the one he missed the most. That guy would make chocolates for this day in the past and they tasted better than any other! Not any store could compare to Sanji's chocolate hearts. Last year they enjoyed themselves with strawberries dipped in chocolate and that was a real mess they made. But it was a mess that they enjoyed which would lead to many wonderful kisses and hugs.

Remembering that, Zoro smiled at the small piece in his hand. Words can't describe how he missed the blond on this day!

"Oh, Zoro?" on the sound of his name, the man looked up and saw a lovely couple, his dear friends.

"What are you doing here, bro?" tall man asked and Zoro quickly shoved the chocolate heart back in his pocket.

"Nothing… What about you guys?"

"We were just taking a small walk to the store." The woman said, wrapping her arm more around her lover's.

"Is that so? Preparing for a special day today?" Zoro asked with a smirk. His both friends blushed and looked away.

"I-It's nothing like that… Robin here wanted to see what chocolates they made this year so…" the man scratched his nose, still looking away while the blush stayed on his cheeks.

"It's okay, Franky, I understand. You guys don't need to be shy in front of me." Zoro smiled at the lovely couple in front of him.

"What about you?" Robin asked, looking back at Zoro. Man's smile disappeared and he looked down at his shoes.

"Is Sanji still not back?" Franky asked but Zoro didn't say a thing, "Damn that idiot! He works too much! And on the day like this."

"Well, can't be helped; he was assigned for that job that was _especially_ for today. And since he's working a lot, we rarely talk." Zoro faked a smile but his friends were still worried.

"Why don't you make something for him when he comes back?" Robin suggested. Zoro looked at her fully confused, "Make him some chocolate today and no matter when he comes back, he'll be really happy." She smiled, wanting to cheer the green-haired man.

Zoro only let out a long sigh… He never imagined he would miss Sanji so much! It must be the whole thing around this Valentine's Day and couples, he thought. Two days were the longest they haven't been together and the third already started. They rarely parted and it was just eating Zoro from the inside.

"I don't know…" Zoro sighed again.

"Just go for it, bro!" Franky gave him thumbs up and Robin smiled more. They both wished Zoro the best of luck and went on their way.

'_Making chocolate is impossible'_ Zoro thought and clenched his fists in his pockets. But it might work, just like Robin suggested. Zoro quickly stood up and ran to the nearest shop to buy the ingredients. As he didn't have a clue what or how to make the chocolate, he asked the employee for help. The man on the other side of the counter suggested him many things and even some guide books. Not knowing what to do, Zoro bought it all – one kilogram of cocoa, chocolate syrup, hazelnuts and almonds, strawberries, colorful sprinkles, heart shaped molds and three cooking magazines especially for Valentine's. With bags full of chocolate making products, Zoro quickly went back to the apartment, ready to cook!

That cooking will be like sky diving – dangerous and scary, making him fear for his life if the "parachute" doesn't open. What if Sanji doesn't like it? What if something terrible happens? What if Zoro sets a fire to the kitchen? Either way, Sanji will kill him!

'_No time to fear! It's time to make some chocolate!_' with determination in his heart, Zoro slammed the apartment door behind him and rushed straight to kitchen. It didn't bother him the past two days but seeing the full sink of dirty dishes made Zoro disgusted.

'_So, this is how he feels when he sees something like this?'_ Zoro sighed, mentally apologizing to Sanji for the mess he's been leaving in the past. He looked at the note that was on the counter ever since that morning and smiled to it. Now it was his time to do something for his loved one.

After washing the dishes, Zoro turned on a TV channel where a cooking show was. He was just in time for it so he quickly found the dishes he needs for chocolate making.

"Milk? I guess we have some…" Zoro said to himself, opening and looking around the fridge.

Everything went smoothly and wonderful until he was supposed to actually cook the chocolate. Numerous attempts ended in failure – chocolate caught on fire over ten times, when it didn't it ended up being either bitter or too sweet or it would just harden or be like a pile of mud.

Being pissed off at himself for spending over three hours attempting to make a decent chocolate, Zoro dropped on the sofa, exhausted. He looked at the ceiling and just wanted to scream!

"Where did I go wrong?" he questioned himself. He did everything like the cook on the TV instructed yet it led to throwing away almost the whole bag of cocoa powder. He needed help!

'_If I ask Nami, she will rub it in my nose for the rest of my life and she'll probably charge me.'_

"_Okay, I'll do it – I'll help you. But it comes with a price – the bigger chocolate I make the expensive it gets."_

Zoro pictured Nami winking and sticking out her tongue to him. And if he would actually agree and pay her, she would bring the topic out every time they meet, trying to embarrass Zoro.

"She's out of the question!" Zoro frowned. He also thought about Ace. He and Sanji are very close friends so Ace wouldn't try to rub it in like Nami and Zoro heard that Ace already made some homemade choco for the girls he dated. The idea was flawless! Zoro reached for the phone but stopped, remembering Robin's words.

"_Make him some chocolate today and no matter when he comes back, he'll be really happy."_

She meant for Zoro to make it himself. Only that way would he show his love for the blond – with his own effort and his own two hands.

"Fuck!" Zoro cursed and hit the armrest of the cream colored sofa. But there was no time to waste! The soon he starts making something, the better. Zoro surely wasn't intending to spend any more money or stay the whole night in the kitchen.

He got up from the sofa and stomped back to the kitchen. He took the pink _doskoi panda_ apron Sanji wore when he cooked, put it on and huffed, determinate to make some damn chocolate!

Zoro took the large bowl and poured the rest of cocoa powder in; after that came milk and sugar. Furiously mixing the sweet mixture, Zoro splattered it all over himself and the kitchen. He flipped the magazines and did exactly how it was instructed. Lowering the gas on the stove, he carefully mixed the chocolate until it became nice and shiny. Zoro was pleased at his work. Ready to take the cooked compound, he forgot to take the cloth into his other hand so all that perfection dropped out of his hands, leaving Zoro with a burn on his right hand. Putting those burned fingers under stream of cold water, Zoro cursed countless times. His effort was not splattered all over the kitchen floor.

Just thinking how many times Sanji got burned or cut while cooking made Zoro come back on his feet – he wasn't going to give up just because of the minor burn!

The next five hours were spent in constant running around the kitchen, careful mixing, careful cooking and patient arranging the finished result. And the delicious result was plate full of chocolate hearts with almonds and hazelnuts inside then and another plate with chocolate dipped strawberries decorated with either sprinkles or white chocolate stripes.

By the time he was done, it was already night as the clock passed 8PM. Turning on the lamp, exhausted, Zoro dropped on the living room sofa, forgetting about the mess in the kitchen and the all the chocolate that covered his face and his clothes.

"Ah, damn… That cook better like this or I'll kill him…" with one last long sigh Zoro quickly fell asleep, forgetting about not eating anything the whole afternoon. He drifted into a dream that he didn't bother to remember. He only knew that it was lovely and calming.

…

A sharp smell of burnt cocoa filled the man's nostrils as he entered the apartment. He panicked and leaving his bags on the threshold rushed straight into the house. Seeing that it was dark with only a lamp on, he looked around and went quickly to the kitchen. What awaited him there was the horror of his worst dreams – kitchen was ruined! Sink was full of dishes, the floor, counter and many other things were covered in chocolate mess. It was a disaster he never hoped to see in his kitchen.

'_Leaving that marimo was the worst decision to make… He can't handle things for two fucking days…'_

And the sight of the full trash can made him angrier – out of all the things, he despite throwing away the food! He would never forgive the other man for doing that. The blonde cracked his knuckles and started walking out of the kitchen, ready to teach _damn marimo_ a lesson when he stopped at the sofa.

The dim light of the tall lamp in the living room shone on the sleeping figure, curled up in the comfy position. His green hair had a special color, shining on the bright orange light. His face was peaceful and calm… and stained with chocolate.

The blond chuckled lightly and continued to stare at the peaceful sleeping man he loved. He loved that idiot's sleeping face – he could stare at it forever.

"You idiot…" the blond whispered after glancing over to the small living room table and then back to his lover.

Beside the tasty choco strawberries and minion chocolate hearts was a beautiful red rose flower arrangement. That small round glass bowl was filled with several fresh red roses with tiny gypsophila flowers in between. That arrangement Zoro picked up after he bought all the ingredients he needed for his master cooking.

Still smiling, the blond man went back to his bags he left by the door and brought them to the living room. Out of one big decorated bag he pulled many different things – big white candles, flowers, chocolate and a small box with a bow on top. He put the candles all over the place and lit them one by one. Once he was done, he came back to the sleeping idiot and smiled more at his face with chocolate stains. The clock showed half past eleven, meaning that the blond have a half an hour to do everything he planned.

He leaned closely to the marimo's face and licked off one of many chocolate stains. That made the sleepy man to take a deep breath and frown a bit.

"For how long do you intend to lazy around?" the blonde spoke up making the green-haired man open his eyes instantly on the sound of familiar voice.

"Sanji?" marimo asked in disbelief looking straight into his lover's eye.

"I'm home." Sanji smiled, enjoying the funny expression the man below him had.

Few moments of silence passed with them just staring in each other's eyes but then a sudden move from Zoro made Sanji widen his eyes in surprise. Zoro pulled the blond man onto him and into a hug, lying back down on the sofa.

"God damn…" was the only thing Zoro whispered into Sanji's ear.

"Did you miss me, hopeless gorilla?" Sanji teased, not wanting to leave the precious hug.

"You don't know how much… When I saw you preparing food for a week I went insane. Every fucking day was so fucking hard without you."

"Hooooh, you're admitting that you're hopeless without me? How cute." Sanji continued to tease.

"No you fucker!" Zoro yelled, pulling Sanji from the hug to meet his face, "I'm admitting that I fucking missed you! I'm admitting that I can't live long without you here because I love you so fucking much!"

Although Sanji knew exactly what Zoro meant while he teased him, the clear out words made the blond cook blush and that blush was spreading wider the longer he stared at Zoro's flushed red face.

"You idiot!" Sanji yelled and pulled the marimo's face. The two met in a kiss which surprised Zoro but he really soon relaxed and pulled his lover into more passionate kiss.

Green-head's hands trailed down blond's back and finally finding the edge of his shirt, made their way under, feeling the tender and yet muscular body of perfection. Sanji moaned to the touch but continued to focus on his tongue battle with Zoro. And he also didn't want to lose to the marimo so his own arm went down from Zoro's face and slowly caressed his thigh. Those movements made the stubborn green-head to growl in the kiss as that very simple touch was extremely erotic to him.

"Ola la, someone's getting excited." Sanji parted from the kiss after feeling a hard bulge pressing his lower half.

Zoro just snorted, "Like you're the one to talk."

"Sh-shut up… choco marimo!"

"Choco?"

"Yes! Just look at your stupid face! You could've at least washed it after the disaster you made in the kitchen."

Zoro smiled more, "Well that's just a bonus." Sanji looked at him confused so Zoro continued, "I had no idea you're gonna come back so fast and now you habe a lot to eat."

It took Sanji some time to understand but once he did, a massive blush spread across his face.

"Hmpf, I won't lose." Sanji said, making Zoro's smile to fade away. Still not getting off Zoro, Sanji reached his hand down and pulled something out of the bag that was beside the sofa. He showed the bottle to Zoro and grinned. Marimo's grin followed right after as he got a clear idea what was on cook's mind.

"Now, let's see who can eat more." Sanji said tilting his head slightly. Zoro liked that idea so much!

"Let's do it right away." Zoro slowly began to sit up, pushing Sanji with it too. As Zoro wanted to reach for the table in front of them he saw that both plates were gone. He looked at his loved one and Sanji only looked at the direction their bedroom was. A wide grin came on Zoro's face as he was glad that the cook thought beforehand. It was one of many reasons why he loved that _curly-brow_.

Without any words exchanged Zoro picked Sanji up bridal style and with a kiss lasting guided then straight to the bedroom. Once there, Zoro was welcomed with many burning candles, perfectly made bed and red rose petals scattered all over the sheets. On the center of the large bed was a small box with a small red bow on it. Zoro carefully placed Sanji, who still held the large tube in his hands, on the bed and with a questioned look asked him.

"Oh that? You'll see what it is when the time comes…" Sanji responded teasingly.

Zoro didn't wait a second more – he took off Sanji's shirt with a speed of light and Sanji undid the stained apron Zoro wore. He will scold him for the dirty clothes and his precious apron tomorrow – now is the time for different things… and that time was running out.

Fifteen minutes until midnight reminded Sanji to hurry. Still kissing, he took off Zoro's shirt and slowly trailed his fingers to the main button of Zoro's baggy pants. And Zoro worked too – caressing Sanji's chest, he finally came to the button of his black pants. With one swift move the buttons on both men's pants were undone and the zipper opened. Zoro broke the kiss to push Sanji back on the bed and quickly pull those annoying pants off his long legs. With that move, he also pulled Sanji's tight boxers, revealing to him Sanji's hard throbbing member. It just begged for attention and Zoro was the man to give it!

He took the tube from Sanji's hands and poured the content all over Sanji's chest and mostly on his hard cock. The marimo smirked to the blond's flushed face and soft panting.

"Let's begin the sweet feast." Zoro said and slowly trailed the path of chocolate syrup that covered Sanji's body. That slow movements of his tongue made Sanji go insane but he finally let out a yelp when Zoro put Sanji's chocolate covered cock in his mouth. Sweet and delightful, Zoro enjoyed the meal.

Meanwhile, Zoro took off the rest his clothes, releasing the raging beast that suffocated in his boxers. He was so turned on that he barely controlled it. The sweetness of chocolate on Sanji's soft skin in his mouth built up the temperature in Zoro with every passing second. He missed this! He missed his beloved one! And the waiting made him impatient. The urge and passion built up in him so much that it almost turned into lust! He wanted him so bad!

"S-stupid marimo… stop…" Sanji moaned between the pants, pulling Zoro by the hair. Their eyes met again as Zoro released Sanji from his mouth, "Tch, you're not giving me any fun. You're the first one who was covered in chocolate…" Sanji said while Zoro came closer to him. The kiss was interrupted by something else pressing on Zoro's mouth. When he looked down, Sanji had a mini chocolate heart pressing on Zoro's lips.

"You made these, right? Let's see how well did you do…" Sanji said and pressing his own lips on the chocolate minion he pushed it into Zoro's mouth. With a move of his tongue, Zoro pushed the chocolate and into Sanji's mouth, making the cook chew on it. And he was surprised how well it tasted – it was a truly delicious chocolate with the whole almond in the center. Sanji smiled in the kiss and trailing his hand over the sheets found the syrup tube. He took it and parted from the kiss. Sanji squeezed the tube, making the sticky wonder pour down Zoro's hardened length.

Without waiting Sanji leaned down to take a taste of the marimo. Oh god, how he missed him! The sweetness of the chocolate mixed with Zoro's pre cum making a delicious and wonderful flavor filling deep into Sanji's mouth. The blond made sure not to let any syrup fall of the silk sheets so he parted from Zoro's member only to lick it from the base back up. And since some of the syrup slid down Sanji cleaned it off, enjoying the taste of Zoro's family jewels coated with chocolate.

The whole action drove Zoro insane. A loud groan came from the back of his throat and he just couldn't stop Sanji from doing his magic. He wanted it to last forever… but he also didn't! He wanted Sanji! Taking the blonde by his forearms, Zoro pulled him up to another kiss.

"It's been a fun appetizer, but let's get to the desert." Zoro smirked and kissed Sanji again but the blond broke the kiss fast.

"Before that…" he reached for the small box and opened it, "This is my gift to you and I want you to wear them now."

Zoro looked up at his lover with the look of disbelief but Sanji only smiled and nodded. Zoro took the content of the box and started changing. He took off his old three ring earring and put the new golden ones Sanji bought him. Three dangling golden earrings were now the new accessory Zoro had and he really liked them – it suited him.

"How do I look?" he asked the blond.

"Still like a stupid choco marimo," Zoro frowned, "But a handsome stupid choco marimo with lovely earrings." That was the tune to his ears. Zoro pulled Sanji in for another kiss before taking the tube, this time of another filling, from his nightstand drawer.

He coated himself and then his fingers to prepare Sanji. Few minutes of preparation went fast when Zoro pulled Sanji to sit up with him.

"Happy Valentine's." Zoro smiled, looking at his lover.

"Happy Valentine's." Sanji replied with his soft smile and carefully, with Zoro's guidance, slid down Zoro's hard member.

…

"The strawberries are wonderful too!" Sanji said after taking the bite of one.

It was already three in the morning but the two didn't intend to sleep. After being parted for two and a half days, they didn't want it to end. Their passionate night lasted with many sessions of love making, chocolate feeding and sweet games they played on each other.

"It took me the whole damned day to make those things. I'm never doing that again."

"Awww, how bad; and I really liked Zoro-kun's choco." Sanji rolled to the side, not letting go of Zoro's hand.

"Eeeh? What choco do you mean exactly?" Zoro smirked and looked at the blond.

"All of them." Sanji replied right away and smiled himself.

"Then I'll make them all the time and bring them to you, right here in this bed." Zoro continued smiling but kissed Sanji right after.

"Hehe, I like that… You're my choco marimo." Sanji pushed Zoro and climbed on top of him, ready for another round of sweet chocolate sex.

* * *

_~The End~_


End file.
